


Bicker

by FairyNiamh



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: A little bit of team... bonding?





	Bicker

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning," a man with a wild look in his eyes said as he inhaled deeply.

Face rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You love the smell of _any_ Incendiary device, Murdock."

"I do not. Kerosene gives me a headache. I do not like having a headache," he defended.

Baracus shook his head as he tightened the bolt he had been working on. "You know this fool loves explosives. The bigger the boom, the more he loves it."

"B.A. knows the way to my heart. Proof we were meant to be. Please, say you will the napalm to my heart," Murdock cooed as he made a kissy face.

"Keep talking like that and I will hurt you. Got it? Hannibal, you keep this lunatic away from me," he threatened.

"I am a colonel, not a referee. You gentleman settle your argument like men and leave me out of it," the older man said as he lit his cigar and sat back to watch the show.

Honestly, he would trust his life to each of these men, but he wouldn't trust them with his sanity. Plus, they were always good for a laugh.

~Fin~


End file.
